


We Have Played Our Games

by BunkBedBitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Slightly Sinister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBedBitch/pseuds/BunkBedBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small one-shot of what I think should have happened and is both fluffy and sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Played Our Games

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend zoë who has inspired my first fic thank you hen. Comments both good and bad are appreciated.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said into the phone before hanging up and releasing his grasp on the rope causing the manikin to fall with moriarty giggling into his sleave at sherlocks side. Sherlock turned to face the mad man on his right. Sherlock looks deeply into Jims eyes and slowly leans forward Jims lips meeting his halfway passion flowing through each of their veins till Jim pulls away panting and says, his accent thick, "Well Shirley we have played our games and faked our deaths. What shall we do now?" Sherlock smiles and gazes at the man he fell for on that fateful night at the pool "I was planning to rule the world with you at my side." Jim smiles and kissed him once more. "Oh Shirley. With us ruling the world it shall burn..."


End file.
